Goodbye Charlie
| runtime = 116 minutes | country = United States | language = English |studio = Venice Productions | budget = $3.5 millionSolomon, Aubrey. Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1989. ISBN 978-0-8108-4244-1. p254 | gross = $3,700,000 (US/ Canada rentals)This figure consists of anticipated rentals accruing distributors in North America. See "Big Rental Pictures of 1965", Variety, 5 January 1966 p 6 and Solomon p 229. Please note these figures are rentals accruing to distributors not total gross. }} Goodbye Charlie is a 1964 comedy film about a callous womanizer who gets his just reward. It was adapted from George Axelrod's play Goodbye, Charlie and starred Debbie Reynolds and Tony Curtis. The play also provided the basis for Switch, with Ellen Barkin and Jimmy Smits. Plot summary Hollywood writer Charlie Sorrel (Harry Madden) is shot and killed by Hungarian film producer Sir Leopold Sartori (Walter Matthau) when he is caught fooling around with Sartori's wife, Rusty (Laura Devon). Later, passerby Bruce Minton III (Pat Boone) comes to the aid of a dazed woman (Debbie Reynolds) wandering on a beach. She doesn't remember much other than directions to Charlie's residence. The next morning, it all comes back to her: she is the reincarnation of Charlie. After getting over the shock, she convinces her best (and only) friend, George Tracy (Tony Curtis), of her identity. All manner of complications arise as she first accepts the situation and then decides to take advantage of it, with Tracy's reluctant help. Charlie has changed his sex, but he cannot change his ways, and eventually he gets murdered again, only to be reincarnated again, this time as a dog. Cast *Tony Curtis as George Wellington Tracy *Debbie Reynolds as Virginia Mason *Pat Boone as Bruce Minton, III *Ellen Burstyn (credited as Ellen McRae) as Franny Salzman *Joanna Barnes as Janine Highland *Laura Devon as Rusty Sartori *Martin Gabel as Morton Craft *Roger C. Carmel as the inspector *Harry Madden as Charles Sorel *Myrna Hansen as Starlet *Michael Romanoff as patron *Anthony Eustrel as the butler *Walter Matthau as Sir Leopold Sartori Original Play George Axelrod's play debuted on Broadway in 1959 starring Lauren Bacall and Sydney Chaplin, produced by Leland Hayward, and directed by Axelrod himself. It was not a big success, running for only 109 performances.[http://www.playbillvault.com/Show/Detail/7169/Goodbye-Charlie Goodbye Charlie] at Playbill The New York Times said it played like "an extended vaudeville sketch".Theatre: Expanded Vaudeville Sketch: " Goodbye Charlie" Has Premiere at Lyceum Lauren Bacall Stars in Axelrod Comedy By BROOKS ATKINSON. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 17 Dec 1959: 50. Production Film rights to the play were bought even before it premiered by 20th Century Fox for $150,000 plus a percentage of the profits.Of Local Origin New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 03 July 1959: 8. James Garner and Marilyn Monroe were discussed as stars.Garner Gets Offer to Co-Star with Marilyn Hopper, Hedda. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Ill 30 Jan 1961: a1. Darryl F. Zanuck offered the project to Billy Wilder after he returned to Fox, but Wilder turned it down, saying "no self-respecting picture maker would ever want to work for your company".Studio Shakeups Send Hopes High: Hollywood Letter By John C. Waugh. The Christian Science Monitor (1908-Current file) Mass 13 Dec 1962: 6. (Zanuck had just forced Joseph L. Mankiewicz to re-cut Cleopatra (1963)). Playwright Harry Kurnitz was hired to write the script and Tony Curtis was attached early on.Looking at Hollywood: 'Goodbye, Charlie' Script Is in Work Hopper, Hedda. Chicago Tribune (1963-Current file) Ill 20 Feb 1964: c2. Vincente Minnelli was hired to direct, his first movie away from MGM since 1942.Film Director Moves to Fox New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 21 Jan 1964: 24. Television adaptation In 1985, Goodbye Charlie was made into a TV series (starring Suzanne Somers as the reincarnated Charlie), but only the pilot episode was broadcast. See also *List of American films of 1964 References External links * * *Review of film at New York Times * Category:1964 films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American films Category:Films based on plays Category:Films directed by Vincente Minnelli Category:American LGBT-related films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films about reincarnation Category:1960s comedy films Category:Screenplays by Harry Kurnitz Category:Film scores by André Previn